Countered Reputations Chapter1
by GeekSkippy
Summary: In the point of view of Noel, one of the 2 main characters. Shows the main course of the story. Based around 2 worlds although Noel has no idea what he's getting himself into.
1. Countered Reputations: Situations

The river sparkled as the sun's rays hit its surface. Another normal day as usual. There was a light whistle in the wind meaning that there was no interference intended today. I leaned against the old power plant's base and sighed. Slowly, I slid myself down to sit and listen. Quietly I hid in the shadows to assure that she didn't know of my existence.

"You know," I heard her say as I closed my eyes and focused. "It's okay to come out it's only me, Sin."

She said the same thing as last. Of course this wasn't directed towards me quit obviously. All I knew was she had a friend who lived here at the abandoned lot. I took thinner breaths as it answered," Sin, if you came with a friend would they accept me?"

"Of course Ren! I would never let someone see you and I wouldn't trust them!"

Everyday, at 7 to 9 in the afternoon Sin came here to see her friend, Ren. It made me wonder, did she know I was here? After all, I'm pretty sure she would notice after a month. Before I followed Sin my friend, John, tried to tell me that Sin's not my type. In hearing this I laughed and said I wasn't interested but he wouldn't believe me and I didn't blame him. What I had said and what I was doing had 2 different meanings but I doubt John would have taken the time to try and understand. I knew she wasn't talkative in public which surprised me when I first listened in on her conversation with Ren.

Somehow when she talked to Ren about her day she got so detailed even about the small things. To my own thoughts I grinned then sighed to let out some of my laughter. I felt like a stoker. Which I wasn't one, I was just curious. Again I smiled. I guess there was no way to deny that I was watching her.

"Oh," He said in depression. "Well Sin, I've been wanting to ask you this."

The sound in her movement indicated that she perked up. "What is it Ren? You can ask me anything."

A serious tone arose in his voice, "Do you have more friends then you say you do?"

Sin didn't tell Ren and I understood why. In fact Sin disliked most of the people who were around her. As for me, I'm not sure what she thought but all I knew was she tended to avoid me when I was around. She always tried to be positive around Ren though so she enthusiastically replied after she had shown a frown.

"I do have many friends Ren! They just don't have time to spend with me that's all!"

"Then why? Why don't they come with you Sin? Aren't they all friendly?"

A few times before I wondered around the abandoned power plant just to see what the place looked like because I never was interested until a month ago when I first saw Sin go threw the gate. I had gone at different times so she wouldn't know of my presence. Quite obviously, Ren never showed himself while I was there but one day I went to where she would meet him and I spoke indirectly to him. In response he made the river flow faster and the wind stronger. My interpretation, he was trying to scare me but when I continued to talk to myself and mentioned Sin, he calmed down. I spoke in wonders as if I knew her directly. He listened and I started to skip a few rocks as I thought out loud. He didn't seem to mind actually, it felt like he enjoyed my attendance even though I made myself look crazy. Ever since then I never showed my face nor did I go to listen to their conversation that day.

"Ren," She said looking down. "I'd love for you to meet them but I don't know what they'd think about you. Truthfully I wish there were people out there who understood but this world just isn't like that."

His sniffles indicated that he was crying now. With tears, he spoke," Why? They accept you so why not me? Why is it everyone is so mean to me? Before he came I was perfectly normal but now that is gone I'm different? What did he do to me Sin and why? He was such a nice person! Why would he do such a thing?"

My eyes opened in response to a light vibration in my right front pocket. It was my phone and I had received a text. Cautiously I listened to Sin and Ren's conversation to see if it had changed but it hadn't. Sin was trying to explain to Ren that not everyone was like the way he described and was also trying to cheer him up. As for my text, it was from Benny, my older brother's best friend.

-Where are you kid?

-Nowhere near you. What is it?

-I've been looking for you for the past 2 hours kid! Your brother's not home and I need to get in!"

-Deal with it.

-What? Kid, are you kidding? My mom's drunk! I ain't going home!

-Well, neither am I.

I sighed as I closed the phone and slowly got back up.

"Bye Ren! Till' next time!"

Sin was smiling as she waved at Ren and was walking in my direction. "Damn it." I said under my breath as I tried to figure out what to do. It was only a matter of seconds before she would notice me and who knew what she would do to me. Looking around I managed to stop myself from panicking.

Ren and I had been friends forever and I hated leaving him but at least I could talk to him every day. He always managed to get me to smile and that's what I liked most. As I walked to the gate I thought about who exactly would want to meet Ren, or at least not make fun of him other than me? This question seemed to bobble in my head when I felt something under my shoe.

Curiously, I bended down to pick it up. It was a black mp3 cased in dark red and had a pair of earphones that were shaped as cupcakes with sprinkles on the top and a red cherry at the end. "Aw! That's so cute!" I said to myself. "But I wonder who's it is?" Taking a step forward I gasped realizing that someone was here and might have saw Ren. Quickly I looked around trying to find a place someone would hide. It use to be power plant so there was bound to be a place someone could hide. The electrical fence that surrounded the area was to my right and no one was behind me. As I stared at the building I found a ladder about 6 ft off the ground. I could jump it but I couldn't think of anyone else who could. Unless they were way taller then I was and even then they would have to have the upper body strength to pull themselves up. Bewildered, I stared at it and crouched down to jump. In the midst of jumping I lost concentration as my phone went off. Causing me to land on my on my butt. _I almost had it! _Shaking my head I reached into my jacket to pull out my phone.

"Hello?"

"Sin!" It was mother. "You said you'd be home by 9:30 today! It's 10:10 young lady!"

"I'm coming mom I'm sorry."

"That doesn't cut it Sin you can't go see your friend tomorrow just for that! End of discussion and get home!"

I looked back to see Ren but he went back into the river already. Depressed, I looked at my feet since I was already on the ground and sighed. After getting up and brushing myself off I put the Mp3 in my jacket pocket and my phone in the other. I thought to myself whoever was here, I had to find, and when I did I knew I had to punish them.

Silently I watched her walk away. The mp3 I could care less about although at the same time I felt a little embarrassed by the earphones. Somewhat relaxed but not completely I made my way back down from the small packed area I was in. Thankfully this was the first time she spotted me or, knew of my existence.


	2. Countered Reputations:Where they stand

"Noel!" My father screamed from downstairs, "It's 7:15 mijo get up!" Instantly I pulled the sheets over my head. Minutes later I felt someone sitting on the edge of my bed. "Get up Noel." This time it was my brother Ion.

"Why should I?" I mumbled. "You got to get to school that's why."

Stumbling out of bed I got up and finally managed to make it to the car. Moments later I arrived at the school and headed to the cafeteria where most of my friends awaited for my arrival. Half awake, I walked past Sin who was wearing the earphones meaning, she had my mp3. Luckily we didn't make eye contact otherwise I probably would have said something I shouldn't have. She stared at me like usual from a distance. Seems like she didn't realize the mp3 was mine. In reaction to seeing her gaze upon me I smiled as I walked past her. It was always felt well to see her smile.

"Alright Noel, this better be a good one." John said as I sat down. Smiling still I replied. "I was running away from Benny."

John face palmed himself. "For 4 hours?"!

"Yup" A grin spread across my face to indicate sarcasm.

Sighing John frowned. Then grabbed my arm to tug me to the side. "What's with you? This month, ever since you've gone to that place you don't seem to want to hang out anymore! Noel, you realize you're breaking the rules?"

"I just can't hang out with you between 7 to 9. Isn't 2 hours okay?"

"That's not it Noel"

"Then what is it my friend?"

"You didn't come yesterday; it ended at 7:30."

"Jo-"

"Noel, don't even try you know that I hate you for what you did. I mean you couldn't give up 1 hour of your time? You knew how important that was."

"Look John I told you I couldn't go. Not because I was willing to go somewhere else but because they wouldn't let me okay?"

"Liar." He said clutching his fist. With no comment I stared at the ground. John wasn't listening to me. "You just wanted to go see Sin didn't you?"

Bewildered I looked at him in amusement. "Now why would I do that?"

"I saw you yesterday, you were following her."

"Doesn't mean I followed her to avoid you! John, come to your senses will you?"

"Senses..." He mimicked. Then looked at me straight in the eyes. His green eyes seemed to flare with anger but his words didn't match them.

"I will." Was all he said, then he went back to the table. A frown spread across my face as I stood there in deep thought. Sure John was my best friend but why is it he forgets how my family is? True, I don't blame him for the part about Sin but other than that I don't get it.

"Noel?" A somewhat deep voice managed to creep into my mind. I blinked in bamboozlement, then realized who it was.

"Martinez? Is there something you need?"

Now normally Angelo didn't talk to me nor did he acknowledge my existence so this moment scared me quite a bit. He had on his normal dark green American Eagle Jacket with a pair of navy blue jeans that had been cut in various places for design. Those always made me wonder how they did that. Along with everything he also had on a cross necklace and shoes that were called Vans. They were both coal black and had 'Vans' written in red on opposite sides. He never usually unzipped his jacket so I always was curious about what shirts he owned. He wasn't what you call dark but as well as you couldn't really call him tan. Standing up straight he stood a good 6 feet 5inches and had black curly hair. Usually he had an unreadable expression in his eyes so I never bothered to make eye contact but he seemed to disagree this time. His dark brown eyes met mine, scarring me but also making me realize why we never made eye contact. Yes, his expression was unreadable most of the time but when it was it would be more elaborate then needed. Once gaining my attention he spoke with lightness. "Tell me what you know about him."

"Him?" I said confused.  
>"Don't act like I'm stupid Noel you know who I'm talking about."<p>

"Actually no, no I don't Angelo."

"You're stupidity isn't amusing Noel. You know about Ren and now tell me what you know about him."

My eyes stayed constant as I replied. "Seriously Angelo, I don't know who this 'Ren' person is."

Annoyed Martinez instantly wrapped his hand around my throat. Looking down he spoke. "Tell me, now, I have no patience for an idiot like you."

He paused for a long while and as he did his grip grew tighter. Unable to speak I placed my hands on his wrist attempting to make him release but obviously as I grew weaker his grip didn't loosen at all. Closing my eyes, breathless, my mind focused on an inquisitive voice.

"What are you doing Angelo?" The voice almost faded as a sudden cascade of air entered my lungs but I couldn't tell who's light voice it was. I coughed constantly as I hit the ground. Regaining my stance on my elbow my vision cleared. Huffing in pain it took me a few seconds to realize what was going on.

"He made me, Sin!" Martinez exaimed.

"Doesn't mean you make him pass out." She frowned with her arms crossed. Her stance was firm and her facial expression was upset but the look in her eyes always confused me, this time, they were glittering with compassion.

"Sin, I'm sorry!" Angelo said.

My mouth dropped as I saw her reaction. In a flash she threw a punch and Angelo flew back into James, who caught him. Shaking his head Angelo let out deep breaths and looked back at Sin. "Be nicer about it next time then." Smiled Sin.

It wasn't the first time I realized how strong she was. A grin spread across my face in awe of her strength as she leaned forward. I could tell that she wasn't serious mad about it because she was making a funny face at him. I also noticed that she had my mp3 in her back left pocket. After she was done teasing him she walked over to me, lending out her hand to help me up. In response I shook my head for no assistance.

"Aw...Why not?" A frown spread across her face after my reaction.

"I got it Sin. There's no need. After all, he was only choking me." In reassurance I grinned.

She moved so fast in reaction to my words it alarmed me. Her eyes expressionless, she set her index and middle finger on the side of my neck and gave it a push. Making me cough and loose balance off my elbow. It made me wonder if she changed the look in her eyes on purpose just to fool me or not because she caught me and was holding me off the ground. After I breathed in slowly I looked up in order to make our eyes meet. I couldn't read her expression but her eyes were filled with sorrow.

"What'd you do to make him mad?" Her eyes began to water.

"I didn't answer his question." I tried to say without any hint of pain.

Tears began to run down her cheek and I struggled to get up but I managed to get on me knees and wrap my arms around her. Tensing up for a moment she made me let go of her and made sure there was distance between us. She smirked as she cried. "You're pathetic." She laughed and pushed me away even further, surprisingly thought she did it lightly.

"And how's that?" I said as I whipped away her tears.

"Did you really think I'd let you get close to me? Or even touch me?" Her laugh always seemed to bemuse me. Before I could respond she yelled out "Don't you ever touch me again!" And got up.

Still smiling, I was relieved to realize that the yell was rather directed to the wall behind me. Making it look as if she was yelling at me from a distance. She left me in amusement trying to hide her actual feelings about the situation. Her eyes never seem to be on her side every time I read them. As she brought her leg back and barley kicking me I reacted as if her foot actually came in contact with me by coughing and curling up as if I was in pain.

She smiled and said a few more insulting comments but while at the same time her gray eyes seemed to say. _That didn't happen. _After she walked off John came to my aid and helped me back up. Not saying a word but only shaking his head. Once we got back to the table the bell rang and John stopped me for a moment before we split. "Don't mess with her Noel. Sin isn't the girl you wanna get stuck with."


	3. Countered Reputations: Their eyes

The class roared as everyone worked. Quietly James, Drew, and I sat in a group with our desks connected. Drew set his forehead on his fist which was overlapped with his right hand.

"It's too noisy." He complained.

"Not like we can do anything about it." I said as I pushed my finished assignment to the middle of our desks and sighed.

"Just ignore it." James replied as he too did the same thing as I.

"I don't see what they manage to talk about every day." Nicolas added writing his name on the paper and also putting it in middle.

I frowned. "Nico." He looked up at me.

"You could at least finish the last problem."

"Yes, well, you and James were already finished and put your papers in the middle and I felt left out." He grinned grabbing his paper.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Whatever you say Nico."

Grinning he put his paper back in the middle complete this time. "So what happened between you and Noel?" Nico said.

Just hearing his name made me frown. Ever since 6th grade he had always got on my nerves and now here he was 3 years later acting as if there was nothing between us. Noel wasn't my friend and he knew it. Only if I could hide the fact that i didn't like him from Sin then maybe she'd think twice.

"Well?" Nico urged on after seeing that I was in thought.

Avoiding the conversation I reached in my backpack to pull out a book Ranger's Apprentice Book 4 and started to read it. Nico frowned in response and took out a sheet of notebook paper to toy with. Drew sighed and put his head down on the desk. "Why does Sin care for the guy anyhow?"

"She won't tell me." James replied.

Drew being the way he was shut his eyes and covered his head in uninterest. Nico on the other hand smiled as he examined his paper airplane.

_"Noel"_ I thought. _What are you trying to achieve following Sin every chance you get. What are you? A stalker? _More thoughts came to mind as my annoyance grew. First he steels the girl I wanted in 7th. Also breaks her heart. Becomes by saving my sister. Now he's trying to steel my best friend? Knowing him he'll probably steel her from James then use Ren as an excuse for something. Man, I really hate Jocks. They're always in other people business and lives.

After finishing the chapter I set the book down and yawned also closing my eyes in the process just to cough out something that didn't taste good at all.

"Aw, he ruined my paper airplane! I spent 2 minutes coloring it with markers too!" Nico complained.

Disgusted, I spit out the part of the airplane that did enter my mouth and observed what I did to it. 'TEAM NICOL' it read in black now that I had bit of the 'AS' in Nicolas which was Nico's real name. My saliva marks were shown as well. The wings were colored dark red and the lines were traced with blue. While the bottom was colored green. It never ceased to amaze me what Nico's mind would come up with to try and annoy me. Normally the very detailed airplane would come from Sin but she wasn't in any of my classes. In replacement though was Nico, the little energetic mexican who would do anything to make someone smile or the other way around. I tossed the handicapped airplane back to Nico although being partly gone it swerved to the right hitting James's arm.

Nico laughed. "Team Nico!" He shouted loud enough to make everyone stare in our direction.

"Idiot." Drew seemed to say quiet enough to where I only could hear. Nervous, Nico quickly made up something to add. "...is better than Team Jacob or Team Edward!" Some of the guys made stupid comments about Nico while the girls gasped and yelled either "No Team Jacob's better!" or "No! Team Edward for life!"

Now obviously our teacher wasn't happy with our noise level and roared for silence.

Nico grinned at Drew seeing his alternative plan had worked and now it wasn't so loud. After a few minutes passed the room began to talk among themselves again but quieter than last. Over hearing some of their conversations about Twilight got to me so I got onto Nico.

"Great, now they're talking about Twilight Nico. Thanks a lot." I said sarcastically.

With more enthusiasm in his sarcasm Nico replied. "You're welcome Angel..Oh"

His mispronounce at the end made me glare at him. Which somewhat scared him to a level. Smiling in satisfaction I put my hand on my book to reopen it but John's hand on my shoulder stopped me. In wonder I looked up at him.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked in a monotone.

I nodded in agreement curious to what exactly he wanted. Being an athlete and all John and I weren't really close friends but we were somewhat more than acquaintances. As I switched over groups I felt the atmosphere change. I was sitting with some more Jocks.

_Great, more Jocks._

"Noel this, Noel that. What's with this guy? What'd he do and why do we care?" Nico whined. "Everybody's so concerned so would anyone like to fill me in? John won't even tell me!"

"Noel's basically stocking Sin and Sin's the only one who doesn't know it Nico." Drew explained.

He frowned. "You would think after the 25th car in a 175 car crash they would get the hint!"

James shook his head. "It's all drama Nico don't worry about it."

"But if Noel's being the loud peacock then shouldn't he get shot first?"

"He's not being a loud peacock Nico he's being a Raccoon."

"He's being ugly, what?" Nico cocked his head to the left.

Offended Drew commented," Raccoon's aren't ugly!"

"What ever Drew! James I don't get what you're saying."

"He's being sneaky Nico."

"Oh!" Nico exclaimed as he realized what James meant. "Like on Charlie the Unicorn?"

In saying that Nico played out what he meant by waving his arms in a goofy fashion while saying, "We gotta be Sneaky Charlie!"

James shook his head, "How is it that you make the most stupid comments Nico?"

He winked, "Cause I'm epic like that."

"Well if you're so epic then you should stop all this drama." Drew solemnly added. Nico smiled then winked, "Just for you my love." Drew in response turned away in disgust.

_What's with him? Wait, I just went gay for Drew for a second! _"Ew!" Nico exclaimed after he thought about his last sentence.

"What's with all the commotion?" Angelo asked as he came back from his talk.

"Everything!" Nico exclaimed with a grin but then changed his tone to being more serious. "So what'd you and John talk about?"

"Just how he wanted me to stoop down to his level."

"To what degree?" He asked racing an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

_Oh right he's a jock too. _"He wanted me to do something that only the stereotypical Jocks would do."

"You mean the all the Jocks you seem to have problems with." Nico added.

"Basically." I said trying to open my book again to avoid conversation. After I usually touched the cover of my book to open it he would get the hint and leave me alone but what bothered me was what John had actually said.

"Look, man, we don't like each others best friends so we should let each other get back at them."

_Nico, you're a good friend but even I don't like you to an extent. After all you're a jock and you were on my bad at one point. Although you tried to become my friend and accept our differences. Out of all of them you were smart enough to realize what you had done was stupid and asked me for forgiveness. That's why you're important to me but only if you could explain to the rest of your kind. _

"Why would I want you to hurt Sin in any way?"

"I won't hurt her Martinez and besides, like I said before. You're mad at Sin but you can't do anything. Like me. Come on Martinez just join me in this won't you?"  
>"Let me think about it." I said finally getting up to leave.<p>

I could still feel the bitter aura in his words as he talked to me. He was really mad at them. Although a part of me understood him. Sin was lost in my opinion. Shaking my head in disbelief I opened my book to continue reading. I couldn't just make my decision within minutes I had to think about this. Was this really something I have enough pain for?


End file.
